


Day 3 - "Don't tell me we're in matching costumes AGAIN."

by AlwenaRin



Series: Halloween Challenge - 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't tell me we're in matching costumes AGAIN, Français, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Day Three, Scott - Freeform, Stiles, Teen Wolf, challenge, derek - Freeform, lydia - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: "Stiles.- Derek! C'est ton doux ton de voix qui indique que tu n'es pas content. Soit ta voix habituelle. Que se passe-t-il?- C'est quoi ce costume.- Mon Petit Loup, il manque toujours une intonation à ta voix quand tu poses une question. Et pour le costume, ça paraît évident!- ... Tu as déjà beaucoup bu pour m'appeler comme ça?- Tu vois, une intonation!"





	Day 3 - "Don't tell me we're in matching costumes AGAIN."

"Stiles.  
\- Derek! C'est ton doux ton de voix qui indique que tu n'es pas content. Soit ta voix habituelle. Que se passe-t-il?  
\- C'est quoi ce costume.  
\- Mon Petit Loup, il manque toujours une intonation à ta voix quand tu poses une question. Et pour le costume, ça paraît évident!  
\- ... Tu as déjà beaucoup bu pour m'appeler comme ça?  
\- Tu vois, une intonation!  
\- Tu ne réponds à aucune de mes questions.  
\- Mais si, je t'ai dit que ça paraissait évid-...  
\- J'ai entendu, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.  
\- On dirait un disque rayé... Je trouve que cette expression est très bien choisie tu sais, la répétition, l'aliénation qui en découle...  
\- Merde, Stiles." 

Derek s'éloigna à grandes enjambées du jeune homme, se dirigeant vers la table. Se mettant à engloutir les petits fours, il se résigna à son sort quand Lydia, élégante sorcière, s'approcha de lui. 

"Il est en Lois Lane.  
\- ... Je m'en doutais.  
\- Tu es en Superman.  
\- Oui, merci pour l'observa-...  
\- L'an dernier, tu étais en Batman et lui en Joker.  
\- Oui je sais...  
\- Et l'année d'avant, tu étais en momie. Stiles? En sarcophage. Je dois avouer que ça m'avait impressionnée qu'il réussisse à faire ça...  
\- Lydia, qu'est-ce que-...  
\- Et l'année encore avant, tu avais refusé de te déguiser, il était en petit Chaperon Rouge. Tu sais, parce que tu es un loup-garou." 

Ne souhaitant pas se faire interrompre une nouvelle fois, Derek se contenta d'avaler six nouveaux petits fours avant que Lydia ne reprenne la parole. 

"A chaque Halloween, vos costumes sont en set.  
\- C'est pas voulu.  
\- Selon toi. Ça me rappelle quand il était obnubilé par moi. Il se rendait dans la boutique où j'avais acheté mon costume, et il en prenait un qui le complétait. Il ne m'a pas fallu quatre ans et l'aide d'une tierce personne pour m'en rendre compte cependant." 

Le loup-garou resta interdit à ces mots. 

"La seule différence que je vois aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il tient compte de tes sentiments et qu'il ne professe pas son amour éternel dès qu'il le peut, et il ne remet pas en question tes relations avec d'autres personnes. Il se contente de se morfondre dans son coin. Je dirais qu'il a grandi. Ce doit être facile de l'aimer, aujourd'hui." 

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla d'un pas guilleret rejoindre Allison et Kira. 

Derek resta quelques instants le regard dans le vide. Les dernières années partagées avec les jeunes gens qui l'entouraient se deroulèrent devant ses yeux, et il chercha les preuves, n'importe quoi qui aille dans le sens de ce que venait de dévoiler Lydia. 

Les petits cadeaux, les plantes qui apparaissaient dans son loft, l'intérêt que montrait Stiles pour ses passe-temps, son désir d'apprendre l'Espagnol (un échec cuisant pour eux deux), ses sourires, sa façon de déverser des tonnes de données, statistiques et légendes quand Derek en avait besoin, ses moments de silence et ses moments de rire... 

Et ses costumes d'Halloween. 

Derek se tourna, cherchant Stiles du regard. Il le trouva en train de discuter vivement avec Scott, ses bras s'agitant pour marquer ses propos, un grand sourire aux lèvres pendant que Scott hochait gravement la tête. 

Au bout de quelques secondes, sentant un regard sur lui, Stiles tourna la tête et vit Derek le dévisager. Son sourire s'agrandit et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse emplit ses yeux. 

Derek continua à le regarder, toujours avec une pointe d'incompréhension et d'étonnement. Stiles sentit que quelque chose avait changé, que quelque chose s'était passé, car il devint soudain plus agité encore et son sourire diminua jusqu'à disparaître. Jouant des coudes dans la foule costumée, il interpella le loup-garou. 

"Derek, il y a un souci? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" 

Pendant que Derek cherchait ses mots, Stiles continua sur sa lancée. 

"Je veux dire, tu es toujours grognon, mais là justement tu ne l'es pas, il y a quelque chose dans ton regard, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, est-ce qu'on t'a effacé la mémoire et tu ne me reconnais plus donc tu ne veux pas m'arracher la gorge avec tes dents? Une sorcière t'a jeté un sort qui t'enlève toute agressivité du coup tu ressens plus rien? Ou alors est-ce que...  
\- Je parlais à Lydia.  
\- Ah... Oui je peux comprendre, c'est un effet secondaire de sa personnalité merveilleuse, elle est si incroyable que ça laisse pantois.  
\- Stiles.  
\- Non mais je comprends P'tit Loup, moi juste la regarder me fait sentir tout...  
\- On a des costumes complémentaires.  
\- Ok, reprit Stiles après une courte pause. Et le lien avec Lydia?  
\- Depuis quatre ans, tu mets des costumes qui sont complémentaires au mien.  
\- Hé, quand j'étais en petit Chaperon Rouge, tu...  
\- Étais moi même donc un loup." 

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'agrandir d'un coup, comprenant que Lydia avait compris et qu'elle avait fait comprendre à Derek et par conséquent que Derek avait compris. 

Il commença à reculer de quelques pas. 

"Ahah, et bien, tu sais quoi, je vais aller me chercher un verre de quelque chose, quelque chose de bien fort et je vais oublier qu'on a parlé de nos costumes, hein, je vais peut-être même me changer tu sais j'ai un costume de secours dans ma Jeep, je devrais aller le mettre." 

Derek ne pouvait pas distinguer Stiles parmi toutes les odeurs qui se mélangeaient, la pièce étant remplie de monde, mais il se doutait de ce que le garçon pouvait penser à ce qui se passait dans ses yeux. De la peur, de l'appréhension, du doute se succédaient, sa carapace se remettait très lentement en place tandis qu'il se fondait dans la masse de personnes. 

Derek ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il l'attrapa par le bras. 

"On ira ensemble.  
\- Quoi?  
\- L'an prochain. On ira ensemble chercher des costumes. Pour être sûrs qu'ils aillent ensemble, si quelqu'un prend le dernier qui reste avant que tu ais le temps, ou s'il n'y a plus ta taille..." 

Le sourire de Stiles revint petit à petit au fur et à mesure que Derek continuait de justifier leurs futurs achats communs. 

\--- 

"C'était obligé le rouge à lèvres?  
\- Hé, Lois mérite qu'on se donne à 100%!" 

\-- 

L'année suivante, Stiles était en Belle et Derek en Bête. Évidemment.


End file.
